


Losing streak

by mumennrider



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumennrider/pseuds/mumennrider
Summary: When you spend summer vacation with Levi Ackerman, the son of a famous actress and a feared businessman, you’re determined to make the relationship work. But things are harder than you thought, you’re greeted with good looking gang leaders, spoiled rich kids, fake relationships, closeted kids, secrets, arrests, a murder, and Levi’s girlfriend.





	Losing streak

Silence filled the air as you laid on his chest, your own chest rose as you took a deep breath and raised your head skyward. You started at the black canvas of the night that had million of stars dotted on itself. Yet, none of that light made a difference when you turned your head back to its regular position. It was dark out, not completely, but almost. All you could hear was the sound of crashing waves. The sea was buzzing with subliminal strength, and the waves were crawling gently towards you. The lapping waves entranced you as you recalled the day's earlier events in your head. 

Levi had surprised you with a picnic at the beach. You both swam in the clear sea and danced together till nightfall, then he revealed the delicious food he brought you both. Two Montreal smoked meat sandwiches, fries- since he knew they were your favorite, chocolate covered strawberries, and of course, champagne. 

A cold breeze rushes pass you making you shiver. The black haired male acknowledges your actions and rubs his strong, but gentle hand up and down your arm and pulls you even closer than you already are to himself. 

"Are you cold?" A husky voice asked from beside you. 

You snuggled deeper into his chest. "A little." You whispered.

"Let's change that." The male whispered into your ear. 

Your face started to heat up and you let out a weak moan. "I'd like that..." You stared at his blue-grey orbs. You admired his face for a second. 

His gorgeous face, you mentally sighed and remembered the first time you met him. You had no idea that a few weeks later you would end up in this position, laying down under this dazzling man. His sharp glare was enough to pierce through your soul and make you melt. His nose was thin and pointed upwards, you loved the feeling of it brushing past you as he nibbles on your neck or whenever he whispered sweet nothings in your ear. His jaw was perfect, it was thick enough to cut through diamonds. You were madly in love with him, despite not knowing him for long. Your silent inspection was quickly interrupted by the man himself. 

"Is something the matter?" He asked while making eye contact with you for a second only to go back to nibbling on your collar bone.

"A-ah,nothings wrong my love.." You whimpered. 

You were putty in his hands.

He tugged on your wet bikini bottoms and you nodded in approval, he smirked and slowly pulled it down your legs. 

"You’re such a tease, I hate you." You turned your head to the side in attempt to make eye contact with him. Your smile dropped as you saw him smirking, your insult had no affect on him. 

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "You say that," he rubbed the inside of your thigh, inching his way to your womanhood. "but you know it love it." 

Your legs trembled as his slim fingers got closer to your woman hood, his eyes flickered with entertainment staring at your current state. He paused for a moment and looked around, an idea entered his head and he glanced at you with a devilish smile. You whimpered and closed your legs a bit. Levi's slim arm extended toward the end of the blanket and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry from a small white plate. He pressed it up against your plump lips. 

"Open..." he whispered, you obeyed and opened. "Suck it." he gestured. You looked at him confused for a second but then you realized he was dead serious. You parted your lips slowly and accepted the chocolate covered sweet he pushed into your warm and wet mouth. He held the fruit from the small leaves at the end and watched as you sucked. The chocolate slowly melted away as you swirled your tongue around it. Levi stared in awe as a million thoughts ran through his mind. He began to get aroused and quickly snapped back into reality and pulled the fruit out of your mouth without warning. You stayed there silent waiting for his next move. 

"Don't bite it yet.." He ripped the small leaves away and shoved the sweet into his mouth, his eyes never leaving yours. He pressed his lips against yours, opening his mouth and pushing the strawberry into your mouth, both tongues took turns tossing it into the others mouth. You felt Levi smile as you gently tossed it back to him. He bit down quickly and the juice squirted into the back of your throat. You pulled away and brought a hand to your neck you continued to cough violently. 

Your cheeks flared in embarrassment and you shot Levi a glare, "Are you trying to kill me?" 

He laughed and patted your back, "Only an idiot would die from that.”

You stared at Levi as he kept laughing. "Ahem." you interrupted his fun. He stopped laughing and stared at you, trying to figure out what you were signaling. A light bulb flashed in his head as he finally got the memo. 

"Ahh of course," He popped open a second bottle of champagne open, "For the lady." He handed you a glass.

You sat up with a hand holding your bikini top from falling off. You grabbed the glass and took a sip without breaking eye-contact. You set the glass down and bit your lip, holding back a smile. Levi gently pushed a strand of your silky h/c hair behind your ear. 

You rubbed your face against his palm, he smiled at you. "I want to tell you something.." you looked at his blue-grey eyes, reconsidering if this was good idea or not. He waited for you to speak,

"Levi, I know we just met-" 

Ring!

"E-even though it’s been a few weeks-" you stuttered, trying to rush your sentence. 

Ring! 

"W-what, what, I’m try-trying to say-" The phone interrupted you for the third time.

The phone rang continually, cutting you off each time you attempted to speak. Your heart started pacing, the abrupt noise causing you to get anxious. You were starting to get ticked off. Levi stared at you waiting for you to finish. 

"I-It's It's that-I-well y-you know-" You sighed out loud and looked down at the sand beneath you-accepting defeat. You let the phone continue to buzz.

You felt as if time was running out but you didn't know why. You got a sick feeling in your stomach, you felt something pushing up against your throat. You knew that if you didn't tell Levi how you felt now, he would leave without knowing and you would never see him again. The thought of letting go of him was enough to make your stomach turn. You felt tears pile up, You knew that was approaching, the day he would leave. "Are...are you gonna answer that?" He shook his head no, waiting for you to speak. "Are you sure? It's from your mother." 

His eyes widened in realization and quickly went back to normal. "Oh that changes things a bit." He forced a small laugh, "this will only take a minute." He pecked your lips and stood up, dusting sand off his swimming trunks. "Hello mother." He brought two fingers to his left ear and pressed the phone on his right ear, winked at you and walked a few steps away. "Yes, I know that mother, but- yes I know you said that but- yes, I know butts are for sitting." You giggled from his statement and he looked at you for a brief moment before turning his back towards you again. 

"Mother please, you have to understand-understood...I'll be there in a few." He turned his attention back to you giving you a sad smile. Your smile dropped, you knew what this meant. "It seems like we’re leaving early that I thought.” 

You held a hand up to pause him from speaking any further. "Yes I pretty much gathered everything from your responses." He laid down next to you. You laid on his chest and looked back up at the sky while he rubbed your arm. 

"What were you gonna say earlier Y/n?" You kept your eyes closed and sighed. 

"It doesn't really matter." You whispered and held on tighter to the male. You opened your eyes and pulled your damp bikini bottoms on and lifted your hair so Levi could tie the top part of your bikini. After he finished you let your hands fall to your sides and you stood up. Levi followed and draped a towel on your body, you took a deep breath and smiled, it smelled just like him. 

You gathered your belongings and put it in your beach bag, Levi grabbed the picnic basket and anything he owned and put it inside. 

By the time you were ready, both limos were already here. 

"Levi wait!" He stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow. "I want you to have this, I've been meaning to give it to you.." You fumbled your hand in your bag and finally pulled it out. It was a necklace, with lock on it. "I don't know if you feel the same way, but these past three months were incredible with you, I've never felt like this before, I-I've never felt so...so alive. Whenever I'm with you, my heart beats so hard I worry it might burst. Maybe it's to early to say I like you this much, but I don't care." His grey eyes stared at your e/c orbs. There he is again, doing that thing with his eyes, making me get lost in them. You thought to yourself. 

"I agree." He replied. "Maybe it is a bit early, but this feeling I also have for you-it's strong. I don't ever want to be apart from you. I feel the same way about you." He brought his hand up to your chin, he brushed his thumb against your lips. "Unfortunately you know I have to go back..." He whispered. You bit your lip and nodded, tears threatening to fall down your face. "Oh no princess don't do that. Don't cry for me." He cooed. His soft voice and his sweet nothings only made his departure harder for you. 

"Oh my g- Levi!" You screamed into his chest, "Levi you asshole I think I'm in love with you!" You yelled, tears streaming down your face non-stop. You grabbed onto his shirt and started to fall down. Luckily Levi grabbed you before hitting the ground. 

He let out a cold chuckle. "Well I also think I'm in love with you." You got back on your feet and gave Levi the necklace. He smiled and took something out of his pocket. "It's funny because I brought you a necklace as well, except it's a key...because you're the key to my heart." You sniffled and wiped away your tears. 

"That was such a shitty joke." You cried. He put it on you and he wore his own as well. 

"You are the owner of my heart, and I am the owner of yours." He grabbed your waist and stared into your eyes. "This is a reminder I am yours and you are mine until we cross paths again." 

You felt your eyes burn up again, you closed them and waited for his lips. 

Those lips. 

He cupped your face and rubbed your rosy cheeks. He closed his own eyes and pressed his lips against yours. Then you felt it, 

Electricity.

You never felt this feeling before, your stomach was doing back flips and your heart was beating faster than it already was. 

You pressed yourself closer to his body and he kissed you back passionately. You kissed with passion, it was sensual. The two of you wanted each other-badly, but right now you were declaring the love you both had for one another. Both grabbed each other scared to let the other go. You kissed as if your life depended on it. Words couldn't describe how much you loved each other, so the kiss did. 

Your tongues brushed pass each other gently, but rough enough for excitement. Your lips fit perfectly together as they danced to the rhythm you both played. Everything felt right, you wondered if it was even possible for your bodies to fit so well together. 

"Maybe we were made for each other." 

You pulled away, eyes still closed as Levi stared at your flushed face in amazement. 

"I-I think I'm in love." He breathed out. 

"Me too." You whispered, pressing your forehead against his.

—————————————————-

You turned around and stared at Levi through the tinted mirror of your limo. The door closed and you sat on the leather seat with a towel covering your body and tears falling onto your thighs. You felt as if someone had just ripped your heart out and poured salt on the wound.

The door from your limo was opened and you stepped out, you were right in front of your house door. The driver drove away leaving you standing there alone. Your eyes filled up with tears again as you struggled to get the key into the lock. 

"Dammit Levi..." You bawled and hit the floor as soon as the door opened. You kept wailing, pouring your heart out for the neighborhoods to hear. You cried out, your hair stuck to your tear stained cheeks.

Some say when you lose a loved one, you get a numb feeling, but that's not what you were feeling at all. In fact, you wished you felt that. You felt everything but numb, you felt sad and angry. You didn’t know when you'd ever see him again, maybe he was just a summer fling that you got attached too, maybe you were blowing this whole thing out of proportion, you didn't really love him, maybe it was the oxytocin in your body craving him. Maybe that was it, but you didn't know for sure, but you did know the heavy flow from the tears streaming down your face were enough to drown a village.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! Thank you for making it this far! I hope you join me on this journey and enjoy the story.


End file.
